A cured product containing a silyl group-containing polymer having hydrolysable silyl groups has rubber elasticity and is thereby useful for a sealing material, an adhesive, a coating material etc. for buildings. Regarding such a silyl group-containing polymer, various reports have been made regarding its production process and composition (Patent Documents 1 to 4).
However, the surface of a cured product containing the above silyl group-containing polymer tends to be stained if the degree of cure is insufficient, and when the cured product is used outdoors for a long time, cracking tends to occur on the surface by the action of ultraviolet rays, ozone or the like and the surface is whitened (discolored) in some cases, and the weather resistance is insufficient in some cases.
Under these circumstances, extensive studies and researches have been conducted on a novel silyl group-containing polymer and a composition containing a silyl group-containing polymer so as to improve characteristics of a silyl group-containing polymer such as antiproof properties and weather resistance in recent years.
For example, a method has been proposed wherein an anti-aging agent such as an antioxidant, an ultraviolet absorber or a photostabilizer is blended so as to improve weather resistance of a cured product containing a silyl group-containing polymer, and in addition, a method of blending a polyvinyl cinnamate, an unsaturated acrylic compound, an azide resin or the like, have been proposed (Patent Documents 5 and 6).
Further, a silicone resin composition employing a polyoxyalkylene polymer having trialkoxysilyl groups for the purpose of improving the degree of cure of a cured product containing a silyl group-containing polymer (Patent Document 7) and a block copolymer having an ester bond in its main chain and having a hydrolysable silicon group at its terminal, for the purpose of improving storage stability and adhesion (Patent Document 8) have been disclosed.
Further, as a polymer containing ester groups, a process for producing a polymer having a lactone monomer polymerized has been disclosed (Patent Document 9).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-3-72527 (EP397036A)
Patent Document 2: JP-A-62-146959
Patent Document 3: JP-A-1-131271 (EP300146A)
Patent Document 4: JP-A-1-170681
Patent Document 5: JP-A-5-70531 (EP532049A)
Patent Document 6: JP-A-8-269315
Patent Document 7: JP-A-10-245482
Patent Document 8: U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,465
Patent Document 9: U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,671